


Бесплодная земля.

by Kubelius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kubelius/pseuds/Kubelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда синий, да и любой другой лев, сидит в своем отсеке, неподвижный и бесстрастный, паладинам кажется, что они и впрямь лишь машины, не имеющие ничего живого. Только терабайты кодов и наборы почти мистического оружия. Ни один из пилотов не высказывает свои опасения вслух, считая их глупыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В темноте окрестного ландшафта Алтеанский замок белой громадой устремлялся вверх. В космос, где ему и должно быть. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть как с тихим, низким гулом огромные диоды на корпусе корабля светят то ярче, то приглушенней. Белые пласты обшивки, скрепленные друг с другом винтами размерами с голову льва, казались серыми из-за слоя космической пыли, осевшей на них во время долгих путешествий и ожесточенных боев с флотами Заркона. Кое-где чернели следы ударов вражеских орудий, но, в целом, замок все так же внушал доверие и производил впечатление действительно надежного корабля.  
Синий лев, лежавший подле него, казался маленьким, а человек, паладин, и вовсе микроскопическим. Ланс облокачивается на свою машину, чувствует, что лев за ним непрестанно вибрирует и гудит. Будто дышит. Когда синий, да и любой другой лев, сидит в своем отсеке, неподвижный и бесстрастный, паладинам кажется, что они и впрямь лишь машины, не имеющие ничего живого. Только терабайты кодов и наборы почти мистического оружия. Ни один из пилотов не высказывает свои опасения вслух, считая их глупыми.  
Но сейчас лев Ланса демонстрирует ему: смотри, у меня есть своя воля. Вдвоем они пришли сюда, на землю еще одной планеты в череде многих, сидеть под кораблем не понятно для чего. Их движения не зависели друг от друга, паладин не пилотировал льва, а лев не передавал свою волю пилоту. Но на звезды не знакомых человеку созвездий они смотрели вместе.  
– Наверное, тебе надоело сидеть в той пещере на Земле, не видеть неба и звезд, все таки десять тысяч лет… – Ланс обхватывает свои колени руками и окончательно откидывается на льва, касаясь чуть теплого синего металла смуглым виском. Огромная голова чуть повернулась, будто рассматривая человека желтыми глазами, образованными бронебойным материалом, который не раз спасал жизнь не одному мальчишке.  
– Ребята не поверили мне в первый раз, когда я сказал, что ты смотришь. Интересно… – Ланс замялся, – другие львы тебе получается как братья, да? Они могут как ты?  
Как и в первый раз, взяв на себя управление, в голову юного паладина хлынули образы вольтрона. То как он фактически собирался из их львов, как один идеально подходил к другому, как они становились одним целым. «Как и было изначально» - Ланс точно слышал слова в своей голове.  
– Вы все связаны друг с другом да? Тогда, я думаю, тебе не было скучно все эти десять тысяч лет, всегда есть с кем поговорить. Хотя меня бы достало столько времени говорить с одними и теме же людьми, которые знают тебя как облупленного, как и ты их… – Ланс немного улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Синий лев осторожно, чтобы не потревожить минуты единения его и паладина, опустил голову на землю, практически свернувшись калачиком вокруг человека.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Перед огромным окном, открывающим черное, густо усыпанное звездами небо необитаемой планеты, сидел маленький пилот зеленого льва. Пидж в очередной раз засиделся над программами, усовершенствованиями, новыми составляющими для кораблей, не заметив, что все давно ушли спать. Наверное, только Коран остался на мостике – дежурство нужно даже на космическом корабле. Паладин улыбнулся, когда ему в голову пришла такая очевидная параллель – космический корабль и земной, плывущий по бескрайним океанам, полным опасностей и приключений, таящий на своем дне сокровища и тяжелейшие испытания. Разница была не велика, только вместо тонн воды - вся вселенная. Пидж прикрыл горячий от работы ноутбук и вновь отдался фантазиям.  
Иногда их корабль, который назывался бы на земле очень красиво и изящно, например «Алтея», останавливался в живописных некогда портах, находящихся под гнетом легендарного захватчика – Заркона, грозы морей или чего-нибудь в таком духе… Команда благородно освобождала угнетенных и отплывала дальше – на шаг ближе к своей цели. А иногда, как сейчас, «Алтея» бросала якорь в диких, необитаемых скалах, совершенно неживых и скучных. И люди, и альтеанцы дольше обычного вглядывались в небо, поддаваясь тоске по дому.  
Пидж встал с нагретого места, аккуратно положил ноутбук, и, подойдя вплотную к окну, прижал ладони к холодной поверхности. Горизонт и не думал алеть рассветом, камни бесформенными кучами лежали по всей поверхности. Взгляд паладина скользнул ближе к кораблю, пространство под которым было немного освещено, и на кромке, где мягкий голубой свет окончательно рассеивался во тьме, Пидж заметил синего льва. Тот лежал, что было не свойственно льву без пилота, его бы сразу окружил видимый защитный барьер. А если он с пилотом, то что понадобилось ночью Лэнсу на этом куске камня?  
В легком беспокойстве Пидж дошел до входов в отсеки и остановился, решая, нужен ли ему лев. Постояв немного, он решительно развернулся и двинулся к выходу и замка на своих двоих. Ночная прохлада немедленно нашла открытые ноги подростка и как бы подгоняла его, пока тот уверенно шел к видневшейся неподалеку металлической спине. Лев поднял голову и повернул ее за спину, будто смотря на пришедшего. В голове Пиджа одновременно с удивлением скользнул образ обычной кошки, уснувшей в неподходящем месте.  
– Что такое?.. – раздался из-за льва немного заспанный голос Лэнса. – Кто-то пришел?  
Лэнс обращался ко льву, будто тот мог ему ответить. Обойдя металлическую спину и согнутые задние ноги, Пидж наткнулся на хвост, обходить который было бы слишком долго. Цепляясь руками за швы брони он стал карабкаться вверх и с высшей точки соскользнул обратно на землю.  
Синий паладин сидел, обняв колени руками, положив голову на льва и неотрывно смотрел на пришедшего. Нельзя было сказать, что он чувствовал, лицо ничего не выражало. Огромные желтые глаза также следили за Пиджем, будто тот мог нарушить что-то очень важное и хрупкое одним неловким словом или движением. Говорить не хотелось.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar Fields – Times Are Good (Sometimes Remix)

Холодный ветер все так же кусал Пиджа за голые колени и открытую шею. А под взглядами этих двоих становилось еще холоднее, его будто заведомо обвиняли в порче чего-то дорогого обоим. Зеленый паладин сел рядом с Лэнсом, подтянул поближе колени и сложил на них руки. Пидж опасался касаться синего льва, не потому что думал, что ему может что-то угрожать… а просто из-за щекочущего чувства нежелания и недоверия, исходящего от машины человек решил лишний раз не беспокоить своим присутствием, все таки видно, что он не был сейчас желанным гостем.  
Украдкой взглянув в сторону Лэнса, Пидж наткнулся на его удивленный взгляд.  
– Слушай Пидж, – немного неуверенно начал Лэнс. – что ты думаешь о своем льве?   
Атмосфера явно не располагала к обсуждению боевых характеристик его машины, Пидж это понял. Он вспомнил тот момент, когда решительно прыгнул в расщелину между лианами, наросшими над зеленым львом, и попал прямиком в кабину.   
– Ну… – было тяжело подбирать слова для такого тонкого чувства, которое испытывал Пидж, думая о льве, находясь в нем или даже смотря порой слишком долго на точеную имитацию морды. – он мне очень нравится.  
Реакция Лэнса была довольно странной: взгляд у него немного потух, лицо на половину скрылось в сложенных на коленях руках. Он разочаровался, определенно.  
– Ты не понял, что я хочу сказать, – Пидж не оправдывался. – Я говорю не как механик, не с точки зрения что лев – огромная и интересная машина. Такая сложная, что ни один земной корабль не сравниться с ним по технической развитости. Это мне, конечно тоже очень сильно нравится. Но знаешь, когда мы с Широ нашли моего льва, – Пидж немного запнулся – Там все было таким живым, столько зелени, огромные лианы, разные цветы и прочее… будто это все тянулось и росло только потому, что там был этот лев.   
Взгляд Лэнса снова стал заинтересованным, а синий лев повернул голову к кораблю, туда, где находились отсеки, туда, где сидел его брат.  
– Когда я первый раз попал в кабину пилота…. Я будто оказался в дремучем, но не пугающем лесу. Там было так… тепло – Пидж смотрел прямо на Лэнса, ища в нем понимание своих чувств и ощущений. И находил, к своему счастью. Повинуясь порыву, маленький паладин передвигается вплотную к Лэнсу и прижимается боком. Одежда шуршит между их телами, ветер будто испугался момента непривычной близости. – Вот так тепло. Будто твоя семья долго ждала твоего возвращения. И вот ты пришел, и беспокойство покидает ее. Я думаю, он был рад мне. Это так… Приятно. – Пидж положил голову на плечо товарища и закрыл глаза, шеи Лэнса касались мягкие рыжеватые волосы.   
Паладины, наслаждающиеся взаимопониманием, спокойно слушали, как открылся отсек на корабле и оттуда, плавными, почти женскими движениями, вылетает еще один лев. Даже когда он приземлился и пошел, тяжелыми шагами направляясь к собрату, ни один из людей не забеспокоился. Зеленая обшивка в свете голубых диодов казалась еще холодней, чем была и почти сливалась по цвету с синей. Зеленый лев лег напротив, машины потянулись друг к другу головами и столкнулись лбами, трясь, переходя на щеки. И даже громкий металлический скрежет заглушала усиленная работа двигателей, цикличная, не ровная, достигавшая своего апогея где-то в районе механических грудин.  
И на этом куске земли – пространстве в метр длиной между двумя машинами, уничтожавшими вражеские флоты чуть ли не каждый день, сейчас же урчавшими так же оглушительно, как любящие друг друга кошки, два понявших друг друга человека желали им уподобиться.  
Мертвая земля принесла лучшие плоды из всех возможных.


End file.
